The Window
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: After years of losing companions, the Doctor has finally become cold and distant. He vowed to never help anyone unless he wished to have them suffer. However, that changes when the TARDIS takes the doctor to a dangerous time when all the evil join forces with Voldemort. It's a race against the clock as he, Harry, Ron and Hermione find out exactly how this came to be. Will they win?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Doctor Who or Harry Potter. Hope you all like this fic :)_  
_

XxXxX

_I don't know how much more we can take._

_Our world is falling apart faster than we can try and put it together. And with how things are going I fear the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters are going to win this war._

_Some may believe these words while others may think it's absolute rubbish. So many of my friends lost, never to return. I don't know how longer our magical forces can fight the dark lord and win._

_My hope and faith are slowly dwindling. I wish there was some way for us to win. _

_But with the rumours of new enemies, enemies that we have never heard of before. Our only hope is that Harry, Ron, and Hermione come back._

_And quick._

_Either that or someone-anyone willing to help will come and pull us from our almost defeated positions to our fighting stance. To give us our hope and faith that the good will prevail._

_That is, however, increasingly unlikely._

_But that's what it is. It's hope. And I wish someone would heed our unheard cry._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Oh my God, she's alive! I'm alive. Holy hell! Sorry for the wonderfully long delay in an update. Everything has been rather hectic for the last little while. I am now in Basic Military Training at CFLRS (Canadian Forces Leadership and Recruit School), and things have been such a clusterfuck. First of all, I was _supposed_ to graduate on September 12, 2013 but that is not going to happen because I got injured my first week here. I have been diagnosed with Patella Femoral Syndrome in my left knee with a secondary injury starting in my other. And I also have tendonitis in my left wrist. (apparently)

So, my training is somewhat at a standstill BUT I am not being kicked out, I am slowly getting better, but not sure when I will be 110% to start the running program (which is 10 weeks) and after that I will after to do the entire Express Test all over again (20m Shuttle Run, Grip Test, Sit-Ups, and Push-Ups). I am currently on a platoon called AWT (Adapted Warrior Training—AKA the Injured platoon) so I, more than likely, won't be home until December (at least...plus we get a 12 day annual leave—as does the entire base here in Saint-Jean-sur-Richlieu, QC).

I am also working on a few other stories that will be done after working hours, but will only be updated on the weekend only.

Anyway, enough of my chit-chat. I do hope you all like the chapter and I apologize if it's short...I wanted to have it longer but I couldn't and that's how I wanted it to end.

Ciao my lovelies ^_^

**Chapter 01**

His face held a solemn expression. A hint of sadness and regret lingered in the depths of his old, hazel eyes.

He peered into nothingness. The cheerfulness that the Time-Lord had once felt abandoned him. His mind replaying scenes over and over again.

Just how many more were going to fall victim all because of him? How many more were going to die because of him?

Tears pricked his eyes. The Doctor gritted his teeth, stifling a sob that wanted to so badly be let out from the pits of his torn-up hearts.

He couldn't...he just couldn't deal with anymore loss. With anymore pain and suffering. His hearts couldn't deal with it anymore. And that was when he vowed to NEVER meddle in the affairs of any other planets or their inhabitants. He could not and _would not_ become attached.

He was finished with saving them.

The Doctor finally stood up from the seat he was sitting on for some time and walked slowly over to the console, running a hand down his face.

He was so tired. Tired of the pain that was held so deep within himself. His mind wandered to his most recent companions; and most recent lost.

_Amy and Rory..._

He could just picture their faces, and the sudden thought of wondering how they were doing in the past tore them apart. The look on Amy's face before she departed from 2012 was seared into his mind as she said goodbye. Oh, how he hated endings. But, even with the utmost sadness he felt his lips curved slightly upwards as the thought of the fiery ginger and her husband, Rory the Roman. The boy who waited.

He winced as pain lanced through his chest. Intensifying as nine words was uttered through his mind; _'You will never be able to see them again...'_

Willing the torturous thoughts to the back of his mind, he attempted to think of something; anything that would take his mind off of his own self pity party. It only added to his misery.

And, as if someone had heard his thoughts the TARDIS jerked, causing The Doctor to lose his footing, resulting in his knees meeting the glass floor. Hard. He winced, rubbing at the sore spot, all the while trying to stand upright.

Frowning in confusion The Doctor's eyed the console controls from where he was on the floor, trying to find out what was going on, but before he could think of anything, the jerking stopped.

Slowly, he stood. Going to the screen his eyes widened. No. No. It couldn't be.

Rushing to the door, The Doctor flung it open, his mouth dropped open in disbelief. How could this have happened? Sucking in a breath he took a cautious step out. His saddened demeanour changing drastically as curiosity quickly took its place.

The Doctor was grateful for the change of topic. His knew his mind could not take anymore of the self beatings he was previously given to himself. Taking another step he looked around, taking everything in. Paper, parts of buildings, as well as various small fires surrounded him. It looked as if a tornado hit.

That or the Daleks came and exterminated everyone.

A crunching under his feet caused him to stop. Glancing down he picked up the wrinkled up piece of paper. He stared at it for a few moments, his eyes widened. It was a current news article of the area he was in right at that moment.

It was strange to see that pictures that moved actually existed. What caught his eyes wasn't really that, per se. It was the fact that the bold title taking up a quarter of the page.

_Lord Voldemort Rises!_

Sure, the TARDIS has taken him to other worlds and a parallel world from their own from time to time, but usually that ended on an extremely bad note. But how was it possible for him to land up in the world of Harry Potter?


End file.
